Bittersweet Endearment
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: A series of Valdangelo one-shots and drabbles. Ranging from AU to normal and maybe even a crossover or two. The rating might change should I decide to write some rather...explicit material...
1. Of Empty Repairs and Broken Creatures

Nico was broken. That much was beyond obvious. And with all he's been through, it's hard to imagine that he wouldn't be _worse_ than how he is now. And Leo knows this better than anyone- _understands_ this better than anyone. And as child of Hephaestus, Leo has two specialties- building and fixing. With his hands, Leo can build, create and mold just about anything. With his hands, any broken machine or toy or whatever is easily repaired. With his hands, Leo can do more than even _he_ knows.

With his everything else though, he's practically hopeless.

Humans, animals, _living creatures_- Leo just can't get them and he honestly can't tell if he'll ever be able to. They're just not like machines or metal at all. The way they react and respond and feel…it's just too complicated. Not to mention what happens when they break. It's like, they can't be fixed. And Leo can't completely wrap his mind around it. He understands the grief and pain that never quite goes away no matter what and the agony you feel initially that's quickly followed by this overwhelming numbness but, he doesn't get how some of them just, rust, if you will.

They just give up and trap themselves in this never ending world of pain and sorrow and Leo just doesn't _get it_. Because, how can someone just _do_ that? How can someone just give up and not even try a little? He understands the feeling of not _wanting_ to go on and wanting to give up but he doesn't understand how someone can still _do_ it. Then there are those who trap themselves in that world yet still don't completely leave themselves to rust.

Nico's kinda like that.

He bottles up every emotion and makes sure all anyone can ever see is this steel wall that is pretty self-explanatory of the fact that he won't let you in while all those thoughts and feelings bounce and slam themselves all around his head it kills and tears him up inside but he doesn't show it because everyone knows he's broken but he doesn't want them to know _how_ broken he is. And, at first, it's the same with Leo. He's emotionless and cold and reclusive and just so apathetic to basically everything that Leo just can't understand why he's so reluctant. But time passes and steel eventually melts under the heat and force of fire and Leo eventually finds out just _why_ Nico is how he is- sees just _how_ broken he is. And he understands. He really does.

From Zeus killing his mom to his and sister's memories getting wiped and then his sister abandoning him only to die to his very much unrequited love for a certain son of Poseidon and not to mention finally crawling out of Tartarus after who knows how long only to be captured by crazy giants and trapped in a jar for a week where he was dead for over 90% of that time. Honestly, Leo is surprised to _not_ see any self-indulgent scars littering any part of the son of Hades.

But Leo is a son of Hephaestus and fixing and building are his specialties. _When it's just his hands_. The rest of him, he's not so sure. But Leo wants to fix Nico and then build him a new world where he'll never break or rust ever again. But as he lays in bed at night, staring down at a _finally_ peacefully sleeping Nico, he's never been more doubtful in his abilities to fix and build something (because it's some_one_ not some_thing_) and he's never been more terrified that he can't fix and build everything…

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? I'm thinking of turning this into a series of Leo/Nico one-shots and drabbles, think I should? Send ideas and prompts if so please.**


	2. Well Then

**HI! I said I might continue, remember? WHAT? YOU DON'T? Meh, well I don't care much.**

**Rating: T (M for the more weak hearted of you but not really)**

**Genre: *It's _always_ romance so I'll leave it out from here on- just wanted you all to know that.* Humor-ish**

* * *

Nico stared at the sight before him with varying levels of emotion. He wasn't really sure what exactly he was seeing- wait no, that's a lie. He knew _exactly_ what he was seeing- he was just wondering _why_ he was seeing it.

"Well?" he heard Leo ask, "What do you think?"

"I think," he started, voice slow and careful, "That you've finally lost whatever remaining sanity you once had."

"Oh c'mon Neeks!" Leo cried, throwing his hands up in the air in dramatic exaggeration, "These are _perfect_ for us."

Nico raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend in a skeptical manner. "How so?"

"You're a masochist." It was stated so bluntly that Nico had to take a moment to process the words before actually reacting. "_What_?!" he finally cried out. Leo had the audacity to roll his eyes at the Ghost King.

"Oh please," he scoffed incredulously, not believing for a second that Nico actually wasn't aware of this fact. "Whenever we have sex you're always louder when I go in dry and fuck you roughly,"

"Now wait a mi-"

"You also like it when I hold you down and dominate you,"

"I never said-"

"Plus whenever I accidentally b-burn you always seem to enjoy it and even beg for more. Face it Nico, you're a total masochist. And because of that, you've turned me into a bit of a sadist."

Nico sat there with his head down, face red, lips pursed and eyes wide. He _did_ like all those things- craved for them even-, he just didn't really realize what they all pointed to. _A masochist?_ He asked himself. Well it _did_ make sense.

"And now that that's all cleared up," he heard Leo continue, "Let's get back to the real topic at hand, shall we?" When he heard Nico make a small sound of acknowledgment he went on. "What do you think?"

Nico lifted his head to stare at the sex toys spread out before him again. He recognized some them actually. There was a vibrator, a dildo, handcuffs, penis sleeves, anal beads, flavoured lube, flavoured condoms- even some glow in the dark ones! There were also some ones that Nico _didn't_ recognized. He honestly didn't even _want_ to try and name them- they looked _far_ too creepy. "Well," he started, hand reaching out to grab onto the handcuffs before tightening one the braces around his wrist. He then looked up at Leo, lust making his eyes shine, "I see no problem in trying them out- I mean, you already spent so much money on them."

Leo had a brow raised at him, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as his eyes darkened a bit. "Of course." He murmured as he leaned in to press a firm kiss to Nico's lips.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? This will now be a series of one-shots and drabbles centered around valdangelo. No, not all of them will be perverted- just most of them (I'm **_**far**_** too perverted for someone my age). I'll try to update as often as possible (maybe even weekly) but don't hold your breath please. Feel free to submit ideas, suggestions and prompts via my Nico RP tumblr blog. Or just e-mail me here. I'm trying to avoid review idea/suggestion/prompts. I don't mind so go ahead and put them there but it's easier when it's either tumblr or e-mail. Till next time my PRECIOUS HELLSPAWN!**


End file.
